onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Naveen Andrews
| DOB= January 17, 1969 | birthplace=Lambeth, London | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0004710/ }} Naveen William Sidney Andrews is one of the main actors of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, portraying the role of Jafar. Biography 'Life and Career' Andrews was born in Lambeth, London to Nirmala and Stanley Andrews, both of whom immigrated from Kerala, India. He was brought up in Wandsworth, South London and raised in the Methodist denomination. He went on to audition for drama school and got accepted into London's Guildhall School of Music and Drama, alongside other well-known actors such as Ewan McGregor and David Thewlis. This then led to him receiving his first professional acting role in Hanif Kureshi's film, London Kills Me (1991). In the years that followed, he had a few other notable roles, starring in the BBC miniseries, Buddha of Suburbia in 1993, his portrayal of Kip in The English Patient (1996), as well as roles in Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love (1996), Mighty Joe Young (1998) and Bride and Prejudice (2004). In 2004, Andrews landed a main role in the popular ABC mystery-drama, Lost as Sayid Jarrah, and remained with the series until it ended its run in 2010. During this time, he was voted one of People magazine's World's Most Beautiful People, as well as receiving multiple awards for his character's portrayal. In 2013, Andrews was set to star as Jafar in ABC's fantasy spin-off, Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Personal Life At the age of sixteen, Andrews fell in love with his mathematics teacher, Geraldine Feakins, and seven years later in 1992, the two of them went on to have a son named Jaisal Andrews. Andrews was also in a relationship with notable Once Upon a Time guest-star, Barbara Hershey, but the couple briefly separated in 2005, during which time, Andrews had another son - Naveen Joshua - with Elena Eustache, a Czech actress. He went on to reconcile with Hershey, but the two of them announced in May 2010 that they had split up six months previously. He has spent time in a vast legal battle with Elena Eustache over the custody of their son, and Andrews was granted temporary legal custody in 2009. He has also spoken publicly of his alcoholism and a two-year addiction to heroin. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS OW102 03.png BTS OW102 04.png BTS OW102 05.png BTS OW102 06.png BTS OW102 09.png BTS OW102 10.png BTS OW102 11.png BTS OW102 14.png BTS OW102 16.png BTS OW104 01.png BTS OW104 02.png BTS OW104 04.png BTS OW104 05.png BTS OW104 16.png BTS OW107 09.png BTS OW107 10.png BTS OW107 11.png BTS OW107 13.png BTS OW107 14.png BTS OW107 15.png BTS OW109 01.png BTS OW109 02.png BTS OW109 03.png BTS OW109 04.png BTS OW109 05.png BTS OW109 06.png BTS OW109 07.png BTS OW109 08.png BTS OW109 09.png BTS OW109 11.png BTS OW109 12.png BTS OW109 13.png BTS OW109 14.png BTS OW109 15.png BTS OW109 16.png BTS OW109 19.png BTS OW111 01.png BTS OW112 02.png BTS OW112 05.png BTS OW112 07.png BTS OW112 11.png BTS OW112 13.png BTS OW112 16.png Category:Main Cast Category:OUaTiW Cast